Gift of Silence
by Cedric Thanatos
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? What if that twin was the one who defeated old voldie? What if they had diffrent dads? warning: SSJP HPDM
1. Silent Babe

Okay I am in a mood… and I swear I will get back to A Father's Love soon… I've started chapter 16… and I know where it's going but I had this idea and had to do it.

Summery: What if Harry was a twin, and James survived the attack that fateful Halloween night?

Genre warnings: AU, OOC.

'_Italics_' indicate Harry's hand speak

"Regular text" indicates speech.. but I know you are all smart enough to figure that out.

Warning: H/D slash… SS/JP Severus is Harry's dad and there are some more odd details.

Disclaimer: I never will and never have owned any of Harry Potter and I am making no money from this story. This Disclaimer goes for this and all following chapters and will not be re-posted.

**_The Gift of Silence_**

**_Chapter One: Silent Babe_**

**Halloween 1981**

"Lily! Get Jamie upstairs! Hurry!" a panicked James Potter yelled to his wife.

Lily heard as Voldermort entered the house and the heard him ascending the creaky stairwell. HE entered the nursery and quickly cast the killing curse at Lily and the little girl in her arms. But the curse deflected off of the small child and she wailed as her mother and attacker crumpled to the floor dead.

**The Next Day Dawn**

Albus Dumbledore was the first wizard on the scene; he found the wailing bundle in her mother's cold grasp.

"Jamie, my dear you're a savior. Now where could your brother and father be?" There was a deep moan from downstairs that Albus was not sure he had heard. Investigating further he found James just waking from a very dark spell. It had turned the twenty year old near lifeless and he was hidden beneath an overturned couch. It was brilliant by casting that spell James life force couldn't be detected. "Well we found Da, but where my dear girl is Harry?"

"Bo!" She shrieked at the mention of her brother's name.

"He's right here." The voice of Severus said from behind Albus. "Harry is my child while Jamie is James' child. And before you ask yes it is possible, I brewed the potion myself and no it's not common, and yes I know Lily is dead."

"Okay how is it that two children of the same egg and pregnancy have two different fathers?"

"There wasn't one egg… we had an adventure quiet a few times… and James fertilized one of the eggs while I fertilized one of the others… like I said highly unlikely but they aren't the only ones I guarantee it."

"So Harry is yours and Jamie is James'?"

"Yes. That's what all the paternity test say." Severus said in the tone that meant he was getting tired of this conversation. Harry reached out to Jamie pulling on Severus's sleeve. "Harry do you want to be with Jamie?" In response the boy pulled more on the sleeve of his captor. "Alright, Harry, hold on a minute. Albus I will take Jamie or you can take both but one of us needs to get James to a hospital soon."

"I'll take James. Here. They are both beautiful children, I trust you to take care of them." Albus said handing over the baby girl.

Severus used a portkey to get back to Snape Manor where he and the two babes would be the sole occupants, until James returned to the world of the conscious. Severus walked up to Harry's room setting the one year olds in the playpen. Jamie had been making all sorts of noise and Harry had been responding with the crude sign language he knew. They were having a great time. Harry got up and walked to the side where he could see Severus through the screen and began making rapid movements… and a couple of tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. Jamie screamed and Severus heard the little lungs exploding with noise. Harry was making the sign for "mother" over and over again. Severus picked him up and began rocking him. Jamie just went lay down to sleep when Severus picked her up and put her next to Harry in the crib. Both babies went to sleep holding onto the other one.

Severus Snape went to bed alone for one of the few times he had to do so since the three adults had become lovers. He cried at the loss of Lily.

**A few weeks later**

James returned to the home in Cedric's Hollow and managed to claim a few things from his former life. He didn't know who had saved his life all he knew was that when he woke up he saw Albus and he knew that Lily was dead. It was just something he felt. HE didn't want to believe it but Lily was indeed gone from his life. Albus had not let him leave the infirmary until Poppy was absolutely sure he had not been harmed beyond a few cuts and scratches. James had missed Lily's funeral but Sev had visited him without the children and renewed their bond. It was a simple spell and the two men had cried together.

James had returned to Snape manor the night before to a very happy Jamie and Harry. It was not evident that the two children had different fathers. Jamie and Harry both had Lily's emerald green eyes. Both children had dark hair and there skin was a healthy shade of pale. There faces looked a lot alike as one might guess, but what disturbed them the most was Harry had never made a sound. Harry was a mute baby.

In the night when James and Severus lay together they would sometimes mention this but never in detail. The home in Cedric's Hollow was going up for sale. Neither man wanted to see it again.

**Three Years Later**

Jamie and Harry were running around playing with Remus Lupin a great friend of the family.

"We could send them to a muggle boarding school. With your appointment to Hogwarts and mine to the Ministry it might be better they are somewhere else during the school year." James suggested to Severus.

"We would make time for our children. I don't like the idea of sending them away so young."

"Neither do I but you know how the ministry is getting. And do you really want to look out after two five year olds in a place like Hogwarts? It's either boarding school or trusting a stranger to come into our home and watch over them each day until I get home each night."

"Your right boarding school might be a good choice. I could turn Albus's offer down… it's not like we're hurting for money or anything. Then I could stay with them. And then I would get to see you every night." Severus said thoughtfully.

"You don't really want to do that. You're the youngest Potions Master in the history of potions. How could you give up teaching eager young students when you have that knowledge?" James asked of the twenty-three year old man beside him.

"I don't think I could. I just can't believe the inapt education we got in potions. I mean…"

"Sev, no. I've already heard it and I agree with you." James lay his head down on Sev's shoulder.

"Sorry Ja." Sev said taking his hand. "So I guess boarding school it is. Have any idea which one… I was hoping a normal one even with Harry's condition. I don't want the two children separated. I mean they both already know how to read and write they are very smart children."

"There's one in England that is a normal slash gifted school. They would have to test to get in but I'm sure they could. The test cost money but like you said it's not like we're hurting for funds."

"We should start letting them play with other wizard children. I know the Weasleys have a boy and girl about there age. Then there is Draco Malfoy too…"

"Malfoy? I'm not sure I want the children around Lucius… or Narcissa."

"Ohh you didn't hear then. Narcissa died a few weeks ago. Apparently she was doing some illegal magic stuff… I'm not sure what exactly and she was caught by Lucius and he killed her, on accident of course he was trying to give her an antidote he didn't know what she was really up to."

"You don't seem to broken up about it."

"Evil people deserve to die." Severus said plainly thinking about the scar the Jamie wore. "When should they take the tests?"

"Ohh yeah… umm I think they start in January. There is an oral exam… but that's not until high school. They should be at Hogwarts by then anyway. So Harry won't have to worry about it."

"We will see." Severus said again. "I'm going to talk to Lucius, you talk to Molly and see if we can't get them some friends besides Remus and Sirius. It was a shame about Peter… I don't know why we didn't see it coming."

"We didn't though. We can't change what happened." James said closing his eyes. In a few minutes James Potter was asleep on Sev's arm.

Jamie came in pulling Harry behind her. "We want a snack!" She yelled. Harry shook his head. "Yes we do!" Harry signed 'No' but Jamie said she wanted one. Severus got up and let James lay on the couch putting his legs up on the couch as well. Harry reached up to Severus when he reached down to pick up both children Jamie refused to be picked up.

"I'm a big girl I don't need to be carried." She stated firmly. Sev stood back up with Harry in his arms and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. Jamie did however hold onto the folds of Sev's robes. This brought a smile to Sev's face.

"Where is Uncle Remus?" Sev asked realizing he hadn't seen him since the children showed up in the sitting room.

"He was in the hallway last time I seen him… we are playing hide and seek… He is hiding."

"So you didn't even look for him?"

"We looked forever and ever and we couldn't find him. So we came to get a snack."

"How long did you look for Uncle Remus?"

"For about a minute." Jamie finally replied.

"Well he must be a really good hider then." Severus said to the little girl. "Are you hungry too Harry?" Harry shook his head no but then the young fingers indicated '_drink_'. "Do you want juice?" '_yes_' "Hmm… Apple?" '_no_' "Pupkin?" '_no_' "Strawberry?" '_yes please_' Harry smiled some when he was promised strawberry juice.

"Strawberry juice is yucky. Can I have pumpkin juice instead?"

"Well what's the question you need to ask?"

"Papa may I please have pumpkin juice instead of strawberry?"

"Yes you may. Do you know what you want for a snack?"

"No."

Severus sighed as the guessing game started. After what seemed to be a million and one answers of no she finally decided on popping corn. Severus made a medium sized batch knowing Remus and James would want some when they found out Jamie had it. "Do you want some popping corn Harry?" '_no please_' "Do you remember the sign for thank you?" '_no_' Severus showed the boy who was now standing in front of Sev while he was sitting back with his legs folded under him. '_thank you_' Harry signed before hugging Sev.

"Papa, do you want to share the popping corn with me?"

"No thank you Jamie."

"Why?"

"I don't like eating popping corn."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the way it taste."

"But Daddy does."

"Yes honey he does. But I don't. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm done." She proudly exclaimed after eating four pieces.

"Do you want to go find Uncle Remus now?"

Both children nodded and Harry ran ahead of Jamie.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled after him.


	2. New Friends

AN: A special Thanks to my first reviewer kelly-Anne

**Gift of Silence  
Chapter 2: New Friends**

**Snape Manor**

Harry was hiding behind his Papa's leg he had even gone as far as to wrap the big robes around him while Jamie went and greeted each of the new guest. First there was a boy and a girl with bright red hair and happy expressions. He liked the parents but the children scared him. Daddy had been happy to see them and Papa had only been so interested. They were talking about him but he didn't care. He wasn't about to start playing with people he didn't know. Then a man came up to Papa and asked if it was okay that Pansy Parkinson join them, because she and Draco had play dates each day and he kept saying things and eventually it ended up that Harry and Jamie would be watched buy the man with the long silvery blond hair sometimes too. Molly and Arthur had already agreed to this arrangement but Harry didn't like it.

A blond boy about Harry's age walked in with a girl a little bit smaller who had black hair and striking blue eyes. She was scared but Jamie immediately started talking to both of them. The five children ran off to the play den while Harry stayed with Papa. Daddy came and picked him up.

"You know Papa can't walk when you hold onto his leg like that." James said.

'_Sorry Papa_'

"It's okay Harry. Don't you want to play with the other children?"

'_no please_'

"Can you say Thank You?" Severus asked nicely.

'_Thank You_'

"Very good. Would you rather stay with us for a little while?"

'_yes thank you_' James hugged the boy in his arms and walked to the boy's bedroom.

"You are the cutest little boy ever."

'_What about Jamie?_'

"Ohh always the nice one. So polite you are. Jamie is the cutest little girl ever." This got a big smile from Harry. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

'_yes thank you_'

James was quick to put in a muggle movie called Aladdin. James actually found it quiet funny. Harry and Jamie loved this movie, and they never got scared of the evil guy when they possibly should have. Harry had just started the movie when the blond boy from earlier came in, climbed on the couch, and sat next to him.

"I'm Draco. I know you can't talk but I don't know finger talking." Harry just nodded. The two boys sat silently for the rest of the movie while Sev sat and read a book across the room.

James had decided to play with the other children. Jamie, Ginny, and Pansy were quick friends. Ron was busy climbing on a plush play set making truck noises to play with the girls, but James made a nice comfy chair for his daughter who was getting a little sleepy. The girls and Ron had been running around playing tag by touching each other shrieking and then running off again all the while giggling madly. They were only keeping the children for an hour but it had worn James out.

Severus had the easy job. Watching Harry had never been that hard when he was plopped in front of the muggle television specially charmed to work in the magical home. But surely enough Sev soon felt a tug at his robes.

'_Thirsty please_'

"Alright, Are you thirsty too Draco?" The little blond boy nodded. "Now do you know what kind of drink you want?"

'_Pumpkin please._' Harry smiled.

"Would Pumpkin Juice be fine with you Draco?" Again he just nodded. Severus took boys by the hand leading them to the kitchen. Severus wasn't sure why the blond boy hadn't been talking but he wasn't sure he liked it.

Setting both boys on bar stools in the kitchen Severus got both boys a glass of juice.

"Can I learn finger speak?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to. How about you and Harry and I work on that next time you come over?"

"Okay!" Draco said happily sipping his juice.

'_Papa can I help?_'

"Of course Harry."

'_Can Draco come back_'

Severus chuckled a little "Of course he can come back. You would like to come back wouldn't you Draco?"

"Yes please." The little boy answered.

"Very well, now perhaps we can go back and finish the movie." Both boys nodded before Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began running back to the small television room.

**The Next Week**

Harry didn't hide behind Sev's robes this time but he did stay close. He still was unsure about the three other children. Harry watched as Jamie greeted Ron and Ginny they went off to play when Severus picked up Harry. Father and son moved into the sitting room. Harry sat in Sev's lap.

'_Where is Draco?_' Harry asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. There are a number of things that could be keeping Lucius." Severus said quietly while hugging the small boy. The fireplace crackled and Lucius rolled out of the fire. In his arms were two young children. Draco and Pansy were whimpering as Lucius let them go and then fell on the ground unconscious. Pansy began crying hysterically.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out in heart wrenching screams.

Setting Harry down quickly he gave a simple order. "Go find Daddy and bring him back in here. Hurry Harry." Severus momentarily thought to comfort the girl but he had to check on the condition of Lucius. Lucius was alive but severely injured and would need much medical attention. James came in trailing a running Harry.

"Severus?"

"We need to get the children together. I can take Lucius to a spare room and you can owl for a medi-witch. You know where I keep my potions give Pansy a half spoonful of the calming potion give Draco a fourth of a spoonful and if you can try to find out what happened. I need to go see the Parkinson's. I will be back shortly." Severus ran out of the manor and apperated to the Parkinson house.

James calmed the two children down and they curled up together on the bed. Harry wouldn't leave Lucius until the medi-witch showed up. He quickly went to see where Daddy was and found him with all of the other children.

'_Where did Papa go?_'

"He went to visit Pansy's parents. He will be back soon."

Severus was horrified at the scene before him. In the living room Madam Parkinson was sprawled out on the floor blood seeping from her lifeless body. Severus pulled the throw off the couch and covered her body as best he could. Mr. Parkinson was in not much better condition. His body was found in the bathroom of the master bedroom. Someone had taken great pleasure in killing him by hand. He again took a sheet off the bed from the other room and set the body as best he could before covering him with a sheet. Severus followed the magical energies and found that there were two attackers. They had not counted on Lucius and he had been enough of a surprise that the attackers were caught off guard. Madam Parkinson was not dead when they left but she was shortly after. And Pansy had seen both of her parents after the attack. He could feel her energy and her fear in both places. A tear trailed down his cheek as he apperated to Snape Manor.

Molly had picked up Ron and Ginny by the time Severus reached the front door. James was sitting with the sleeping children. Harry was in his lap while Jamie sat on the end of the large bed. James was nodding off until Draco started waking. Harry climbed out of his lap and went next to Draco. Harry hugged him and the other boy was calmed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." The medi-witch entered the room. "Mr. Malfoy is awake. I bit disoriented but awake."

"Thank you. Is there more to do for him?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Then please continue doing what you can for him." The medi-witch nodded and left the room. "Draco, would you like to see your father?" The little boy nodded and James picked him up and carried him to the room next to the one they were in. Severus was already in the room.

"I just got here. I figured I would check on him first. The Parkinson's…" Severus stopped abruptly. "Pansy and Draco should stay with us until other arrangements can be made." Severus refused to look at James. He has seen dead bodies in the war but none had been this vicious. During the war it had been about body count and this time a precision was used in executing the Parkinson's that Severus had not seen before.

"I'll set up Pansy in Jamie's room and Draco in Harry's." James said quietly headed out of the faux infirmary, Draco still in his arms. Headed back in with the other children he picked up Pansy taking the children down so he could fix dinner. In the kitchen James summoned a cot for Pansy to sleep on while he started cooking.

Jamie, Harry, and Draco were playing in the corner when Pansy screamed. Harry rushed over to her but she didn't want to be touched by him. Draco tried too but she was crying even harder. Jamie managed to calm her down just by holding her hand. Draco and Harry went back to the corner

"She's my best friend. I didn't mean to make her cry." Draco was scared. Harry almost wished he could talk, but he didn't know what he would say even if he could talk. Harry just hugged him.

James had given Pansy a little bit of calming potion in a cup of juice. She was calming down and Jamie stayed with her. Severus came down but Pansy still would not be touched by anyone but Jamie.

"Jam, when you and Pansy finish dinner will you show her your room? She can sleep with you it'll be like a sleepover."

"Okay Papa." Jamie smiled at him.

James had a meal of Mac and Cheese with hotdog slices made and Pansy ate some but she was not thinking about food. The other three kids ate healthily and James followed the girls up to bed to make sure Pansy got settled. He set up a glass of juice and calming potion telling her that if she was scared in the night that she should take a sip and just go back to bed. James kissed Jamie goodnight before leaving the room. Severus settled the two boys in Harry's double bed and kissed them both goodnight on the forehead. The men switched rooms and the process continued.

James and Severus met in the sitting room and fell onto the couch in there usual position.

"We could place a memory charm on both of them." Severus suggested.

"Then how would we explain why she was here? Or what happened to her parents?"

"She's so hurt…"

"I know but we can't really help her. We can be there for her as much as we can, but we're still strangers."

"Lucius might know how to help her. He's awake now. He knows where he is and everything but he doesn't really understand. It's weird."

"I assume the house elf is taking care of the medi-witch and Lucius."

"Yes, she was in there for a moment when I was, she knows to help them and still be on guard for her other duties."

"That's good. Maybe you and I should get some sleep." James made a move to stand but Sev pulled on his hand ever so slightly and James settled back down next to his partner.

"Just a few minutes more." Sev said in a whisper.

**A Few Days Later**

Lucius had improved and was now sitting up in bed and was willing at least to talk and see his son and Pansy who had taken to him and would be comforted in his presence. Severus took this as a good sign and let the man regain his self before trying to talk to him about the incident with the Parkinson's.

"Dad I am learning finger speak so I can talk to Harry better. It's fun." Draco was saying when Lucius noticed Pansy walking in the door. She came up to the bad and got on the footstool placed on the side for the children climbing the rest of the way over to Lucius who let her snuggle up under one arm.

"Draco, Pansy. How would you two like to be brother and sister?" He asked the two children.

"Can we?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Well if that's what you both want you can be. What do you think Pansy?" The man asked the sad grief stricken little girl.

"Okay." She said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Lucius said he didn't want to force the girl into anything.

"I'll be Draco's sister. Does this mean you are my new dad?"

"Well it would mean I would be your second dad. I know you loved your mom and dad and I want you to remember them and love them forever."

"Okay."

"We're gonna be brother and sister now Pansy isn't that good?"

"Yeah. I love you Draco." She hugged him and then looked at Lucius. "Dad, will you change my name? I want to be your girl. Please?"

"Alright, Do you have a name in mind?" The dark haired girl shook her head. "Okay do you remember your middle name?" Again she shook her head. "Well how about Tamara, Tammy for short?" The little girl smiled.

"Thank you pops." She said giving Lucius the most deranged name he had ever had. He smiled even if he wasn't sure how to feel about the new name.

"Come on Tammy we need to go tell Jamie and Harry about your new name." Draco said pulling his new sister with him off the bed, both managed to land on there feet quite unexpectedly.

When Severus came in to check on him later in the day, Lucius asked for he and James to visit after the kids went to bed.

That night the three young fathers discussed Draco and Tamara's school situation. Tamara was growing very attached to Jamie very quickly and Draco to Harry. They decided that the Malfoy fortune could pay for the boarding school entrance exams as could the Potters and the Snapes. They also agreed to have Draco and Tamara stay in Snape manor until Lucius got better and they could all move to Malfoy manor together. The medi-witch said it would probably be another week or so before Lucius's energy was up enough before he could start making trips places other then the restroom and bath.

The next night James surprised the youngsters with a new Disney movie called Lion King and they watched it three times before finally getting them off to bed.

AN: Okay yes I changed Pansy's name becasue I never did like it. I changed it to Tamara... becasue it close to a male name that means the same thing... No Tamara is NOT the main char. But she is a strong secondary. This is a char. exploring piece with hopefully a descent plot and some good yoai thrown in the mix. I am trying to work on chars that don't mormally get a lot of attention mixed with some that get a lot of attention. Ran and Ginny are minor charactors, the main ones are Sev, Harry, and Draco. With the Strong seconds being James, Jamie, and Tamara. So enjoy what you will, I am actually gonna do some school in this fiction. The school is a muggle school BTW just thought I should mention that. It'll be explained in more detail in the next chapter.


	3. Snape Manor

**Gift of Silence **

**Chapter Three: _A Year at Snape Manor_**

With the four children growing more and more comfortable with each other the three parents decided to set up a Hogwarts like nursery next to the master bedroom. Lucius had a room set up across the hall and there was an extra bed in Lucius's room. In the room where were four beds and they were arranged so that Harry and Jamie were closest to the door leading to their parents' room and then Draco and Tamara's beds were close to the main door to reach Lucius. They had already tried just giving Tamara and Draco new rooms but Tamara had kept up the house all night and the three adults came up with the dormitory style compromise. All the youngsters had there own bed but they were together.

Another couple of additions were made to the house. A brother and sister house elf to cook and clean. James and Severus told the house elves that the master bedroom was off limits: the nursery would be the main concern. The house elves were kept busy with the four small children but they were happy. Lucius was feeling better, he was welcome and chose to stay at Snape Manor.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Yule was upon them, there was a layer of snow on the ground and the children were getting excited. Severus and Lucius were soon decorating while James called over Remus and Sirius for week so they could all be together. Tammy took a liking to Remus while she was shyer with Sirius. Remus and Sirius had the room down the hall and while they were careful to put up a locking charm during the times they didn't want visitors, they were also quick to take them down, incase they had nighttime visitors from the nursery. It was mostly Harry that visited them but Jamie did on occasion too. The manor, which was normally just dark stone with candlelight and portraits of various wizards from the Snape family, was decorated with floating evergreen garlands and the air had a very refreshing pine smell. The entrance hall was decorated with a massive tree with tiny golden candles and silver trim; there was also a snowfall charm on the ceiling that the children loved playing in the wizarding snow. The children were doing well in learning finger speak and Harry could communicate with Tammy and Draco without Jamie or an adult helping. Lucius was catching some of it but still needed help. Draco had tried just using finger speak for a day but Harry asked him to use his voice, he didn't want people confusing Draco's knowledge with a disability.

'_I think they're still asleep._' Harry signed to Jamie as they stood outside their uncles' door. Jamie help up three fingers while Harry rested his hands on the doorknob. Down went one finger and Harry grinned. Down went the second finger and Jamie giggled. Down went the last finger and brother and sister opened the door and flew in the room landing on the bed and atop their uncles.

"Happy YULE!" Jamie yelled as the two adults grunted from the violent yet somehow pleasing awakening. Remus sat up and grabbed both of them in his arms and shook them a little while making growling noises. Jamie shrieked while Harry held his arms tight from Remus's chest. Sirius hadn't moved and Remus looked over at him, he could see the smirk on the dark haired mans face.

"Hey look, Uncle Sirius is still asleep let's wake him up!" Remus said to the two little children. They nodded and Harry went to lean down in Sirius face to blow on his nose when his eyes opened and he sat up quickly grabbing Harry and lifting him up in the air.

"Thought I was still asleep did ya?" Sirius said bringing Harry back down to the bed.

'_Yes_' Harry said a big smile on his face. 'A_ren't we going to go get Papa and Daddy now?_' Harry said looking over at Jamie. Jamie nodded and they were trying to go get off the bed but Remus and Sirius exchanged glances each picking up one of the babes and walking them down the hall.

"Okay, here's the deal. Remus and I will put a silent charm on the hall so they won't here your feet like we did okay and then you can attack them even better then you did us and they will be really surprised. Okay?" The children nodded and Sirius put up a charm before opening the door for the two children. They rushed in and jumped on their dads while Remus and Sirius snickered on the other side of the door. "Now aren't you glad we put on our pajamas last night?" Remus nodded and they went back to there room to change for the morning activities.

Severus and James both woke to the warm little bodies landing on them and then Jamie screeching out 'Happy YULE!' as she had done in the other room. Severus and James woke up instantly but realized almost as quickly that this was not an emergency. Both men took time to play with the children before sending them off to the nursery to get changed.

Draco and Tammy had gone in to wake Lucius the same time they heard the others wake Sev and James. Lucius was easier to wake with two small children bouncing on one man and he quickly sent them to the nursery to change into proper clothing for Christmas morning.

When the household emerged, the children were in silk pajama sets. Tammy's was a deep purple while Jamie's was red with silver glitter. Draco's was a deep navy and Harry's pajama set was forest green with golden trim. The pajama sets were gifts from Remus and Sirius who had let the children open the gifts early. The adults all seamed to be changed into Christmas themed pajama sets as well. Remus and Sirius were wearing outrageous ones with dancing Christmas trees and snowmen with big round eyes singing various carols. James wore bright red pajamas and hat. Severus wore Navy with a black robe over the pajamas but James had bought him a pair of socks with navy and white stripes that had bells on the back so that when he walked or moved his leg at all the bell would sound. Lucius wore a matching set of green silk pajamas and robe to complete the outfit there was a pair of socks the same color to keep his feet warm. Lucius had not tied back his hair and it fanned out over his shoulders.

Christmas morning passed with a minimal of crying from Tammy who wanted her Mommy and Daddy. Lucius had taken her away into the nursery and had let her cry on his shoulder until both were quietly snoring on the small bed. Harry and Draco were happily trying out some of the new toys they received. The adults were all quiet contented to be drinking the rum free eggnog and watching the children play and for a few hours everything was right and nothing was out of place and there was happiness in the world.

The lethargic morning was only beginning of the lazy day and soon the other children were growing sleepy and lay out to nap on the couches their parents were on. Even the snowmen on Remus and Sirius's pajamas were quiet.

Christmas dinner was excellent being prepared with recipes from the traditional Snape and Potter family collection. Each child had some of everything as they were taught to do and the adults took in this practice as well to encourage the children to eat more.

But the days of Yule passed and soon Remus and Sirius were on their way back to Remus's family home. The fathers soon had their work cut out for them trying to prepare the children for their entrance exams. Harry was afraid the school would not like him because he couldn't talk. Severus had done his best to tell the boy that the school was special because it was for smart children who knew better then to tease people, but Harry was not altogether convinced.

The morning of the first set of exams Harry clung to Jamie's arm as they entered the test room. There were five small little desks with small chairs and each of them had a nametag for the person to find their seat and a woman to help them also. Jamie and Harry could read and write but some of the kids didn't know how.

"Hello. And what are your names?" A woman asked Jamie and Harry.

"I'm Jamie Potter and this is my brother Harry Snape." She said proudly, remembering what Papa had told her to say. "My brother can't talk."

"Ohh alright. Okay well let me take you to your seats." The woman smiled and sat them down. She went back up the front of the room where two blond children were waiting on her. "And what are your names please?"

"Draco and Tamara Malfoy." Draco said while Tammy nodded.

"Alright then, can you talk Tamara?"

"Yes." She said very quietly. The woman guided them to a couple of the desk and waited as another young man gave her his name and set him down.

"Okay, first I need to know if you can read or not. So everyone that can read please raise your hand." She demonstrated by holding up her hand. Harry Jamie and Draco raised there's but the other two did not. The three children who could read we taken into another room with a different teacher and then each child began their test. The two families stayed in London for a week while each child finished the test and was finally allowed to go home. Tammy's test took the longest with Harry's being a close second. The school kindly told the parents that the results and letters of admittance would be mailed by the end of January.

James was very nervous about the test as was Severus but Lucius didn't seem concerned. Late January was met with great anticipation but ended is great relief as all four children had been admitted to the boarding school and were eligible for dormitory lodging. The two families sent in the money quickly hoping that their children could get rooms together. James was away from the house during the days now working at the ministry, but made it home every night in time to enjoy dinner and quiet time with his family.

The three adults were discussing the future of the living situation, and each had a somewhat different view on it.

"Well, I'll be living at Hogwarts, that's why we put the children in a boarding school." Severus said.

"And I will be returning here each night, and while your welcome to stay it's going to be rather lonely during the day."

"I think I should return to Malfoy Manor. Perhaps I should leave soon. I don't wish to be a burden on the two of you and the children could probably use some separation."

"You know your welcome to stay. As are the children."

"I know. It would be best for them if they learned to live without each other's company for a little while. They will all be going to the same school come September. We could stay a couple months more if we think it's best for the children and spend the occasional night or two together but my family has not had the chance to form on it's own since Tammy joined us. I think overall it would be better for the children if we did leave soon. Before Hogwarts ended its school year. I don't think we should stay past Draco's birthday in April."

"Sounds like you have thought about this." James said a hint of sadness on his face at the possibility of losing the company of the other adult and the two children. Lucius nodded and the conversation halted for a few moments.

"Perhaps we could be allowed to throw a large part for Draco's fifth birthday and then again for the twins." Severus said thinking aloud. "When is Tammy's birthday?"

"September she's already five. She'll be a year ahead of other three at Hogwarts but in the same class in muggle schools."

"Well when do you think you'll be taking the children?"

"We should probably leave soon. Say a couple of weeks. I want to get my home ready for them again. I have not yet cleaned out Narcissa's lab." The blond man had tears forming in his eyes. "I should get that cleaned up before I bring the children home. There are other things I need to do but birthday parties sound like a good idea."

"It sounds like we have a plan." Severus said hoping they were near the end of the discussion.

"Yes. I will arrange things from my home in the mornings and return here for the evenings if that is all right with you two."

"Sounds good." James said with a sigh.

? February 13th?

"NO!" Draco yelled as Lucius tried to get his to put on his traveling robe. "I don't want to leave!" He screamed for what seemed like the millionth time. Lucius had a headache but wouldn't show it to the screaming four year old.

"Draco. Tamara is all ready and has her robe on, she wants Jamie to spend the night for your birthday. Don't you want Harry to spend the night for your birthday?"

"I want to stay here!"

"Draco. Get your robe on now."

"NO!"

"Draco if you don't put your robe on I will put it on you and Harry will not be able to some over and spend the night for a month."

"NO!" Draco cried. "I want to see Harry! You aren't the boss of me!"

"Then who is?"

"TANITH!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco. Severus's pet snake can't be the boss of you it's a bleeding snake. Get on your robe so we can go. I have a surprise for you, but I don't know if I should give it to you or not because you're not being a good boy."

"Can Harry come with us?"

"No, but he can come over tomorrow night. So can Jamie. But only if you and Tammy are good children until then. That means you have to get on your robe and get ready to go. Now."

"Okay." Draco said giving in.

The next few months were filled with frequent visits of the two households but soon the three parents had to send in the final notice for the boarding school. But too soon did late August roll around for the children to be sent off to Westerfeld Academy.

James sat back and stared at the fire. Severus joined him as they listened to the quiet of the large house. Three hundred and forty seven miles away Harry was waking up from a nightmare. His eyes were wide and he looked around trying to figure out what was wrong, but he saw that he was in a room of sleeping boys his age and briefly he wanted to start crying because he could not find his parents. Instead he went to find Jamie. As he walked out of the boys room he was in a hall with too many doors. He opened one but there were just more boys. He tried room after room until he opened on and an older boy saw him. Harry tried to get back to his room but he couldn't remember what door it was. The older boy came out and found Harry with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey there buddy. It's okay." He tried moving closer but Harry held out his hands in a stop motion. "Okay. I'll stay over here." He sat down on the floor. "What's your name?" Harry signed his name. "Ohh, I'm sorry. I don't know sign language. Okay are you in first grade?" Harry nodded his head. "Well my name is Dev. I'm in 8th grade and my youngest brother is in 1st grade too. His name is Don. Did you meet don today?" Harry shook his head and he was still crying. He moved his hands spelling out his sister's name and making the movements for sister, but Dev didn't understand. Dev instead stayed there talking to Harry and eventually Harry settled down a little. "Would you like a hug little guy and I can take you to a teacher who can take you to your room?" Harry nodded and Dev picked up the five year old and walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the teacher's door.

A sour looking man answered the knock. Dev began apologizing quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Simonet. But he was lost. I think he was looking for someone but I can't read sign language."

"It's all right Dev, I'll take care of Harry."

"So that's his name. Well then, goodnight Harry."

"Fifteen till lights out Dev, make sure to get some sleep tonight."

"Yes Mr. Simonet." Dev made his way down the hall and back into the 8th grade hall.

"Now then Harry what's the matter?"

'_I miss papa and daddy, can I see my sister please'_ Harry asked nicely as he could.

"I'm sorry you miss your parents Harry, but Jamie is asleep, but you can see her bright and early in the morning."

'_Okay, will you take me back to my room? I don't know what room mine is. Thank you?'_

"Yes, I'll take you back to your room and get you back in bed." Harry walked down the hall next to the teacher who opened the door trying not to make much noise and he found the empty bed and lifted Harry into it. "Tomorrow you and I can host a contest for best door marker so you will know what room is which, sound good?" Harry nodded as he closed his eyes.


End file.
